kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dream Date
Heir trainees, and mentally exhausted from thinking about Anubis and his warm brown eyes that made her melt, his pale skin that was warm against her's. Meanwhile, Anubis sat on the steps of Osiris' throne, his head buried in his hands, after a tiring day of weighing too much souls than what he had expected. His eyes eyed the Scales, remembering how Lady Kane had questioned him on why the Scales looked olloiding with hers, it was so quick, yet so perfect, like every first kiss should be. Their eyes drooped, remembering how tired they both were, and fell asleep. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sadie woke up to a strange sound coming from her bedroom, immediately, she took her staff from her dresser (which she kept close for emergencies like burglars getting in) and stood up. "Who's there?" She demanded, "Tell me before I ha-di you." Then anubis came out of the shadows and she dropped her wand as her heart stopped beating. It was Anubis. With his tousled and wild black hair, his warm chocolate brown eyes, his pale complexion, and his ears sticking out of his hair, he looked gorgeus as usual, and suddenly she was aware of how she looked. "A-Anubis?" She stammered, her expression hid away her hint of happiness in a seal of anger and stubborness, "Why're you here?" He smiled his gorgeus smile that made her want to melt into a helpless puddle. "Would you like to come with me, Lady Kane?" He teased her. She looked warily at him and her posters of him and Walt (which she added a year ago), which Anubis had not yet seen. She tilted her chin up, as if she expected a fight was on-going. "And I should go with you because. . .?" He smiled again. "I promise, Lady Kane, nothing is wrong if you make such a decision." He said as he held up his hand. She gulped, placed her staff on top of her dresser and held his pale hand. How could he possibly hurt her? Anubis liked her anyways, he wouldn't try to kill her. . .would he? She shook such a thought off, if this was something worthy to cherish, then it was not to be spoiled by simply declining. She felt a bit self-conscious on how she looked, then she thought of her pajamas, "But I can't go out like this " But they both vanished. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sadie sat on a white clothed chair, and suddenly touching her hair as if to say 'oh no I'm a mess'. But she looked at herself and saw herself wearing a spaghetti-strapped frilly dress that ended up to her knees, white heels, and a beautiful white corsage on her right wrist. She also noticed a purse on her lap and rummaged through it to find a mirror, as she had found it, she looked at her herself, and she felt like she wanted to die of embarassment. Her hair was tied into a bun at her right side as a flower pin was on where her bangs should be. She stood up to find an exit, but none was there, only to realize that there was a table infront of her, with white table-cloth with laces, red roses on a vase with the decor of hearts and pink background, and two foods: a steak on the other side, and veggies with fish fillet on her side. The table was near the balcony, which showed the beautiful sunset, and classical background music could be heard. Was it her or did she feel as if this place was. . . romantic, she thought. She stood and turned to leave, in a hurry that Anubis might see her. "Where are you going?" A melancholy voice asked. She turned and dropped her purse. Because standing right infront of her was a guy of 16, but instead of jeans and a leather jacket, he wore a tuxedo that matched his unruly hair, and a black bowtie that seemed to have colloided itself with his brown indulgent eyes. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Anubis felt as if Isis had set him up in a blind date with Lady Kane, and forced him to wear this tux to go. He felt as if he was a dude who was dressed in a clown's clothing. She's beautiful, ''He thought, and suddenly he felt a bit too self-conscious, which never had happened in his entire life. ''Never ever. And yet here he was, looking astonished at a beautiful Sadie Kane. Never had his stomach fluttered, never had he looked at a beautiful woman. And never had he fallen in love Sadie looked at him fiercely "Why'd you bring me here Death boy cough i changed some ehhhe cough this is not the creator of it cough He cleared his throat - which seemed impossibly dry - , he will not stutter, he will not stammer, he will not make such a fool of himself infront of Lady Kane. He sat on his chair, feeling uncomfortable, this was true, for he always felt uncomfortable when he was with Lady Kane, for her fair aura made him so determined not to make such a fool out of him. He gestured to her seat. "Nuh-uh," She insisted, "not unless you tell me why on Geb's form have you brought me here." Anubis couldn't help but smile at her, even though he tried very hard not to. "I believe the answer for your 'command' is out of my reach, Lady Kane." He continued to tease her with the insufferable name. She rolled her beautiful sapphire eyes at him, and sat, obviously annoyed. "So-," She started to say, "any idea on why you brought me here?" He shook his head as she slumped on her chair, "I'm afraid not, Lady Kane. I have woken up to see your be-er, insufferable sharp tongue." He did it! He slipped in something that could have had her slap him! How much could he- a five thousand year old teenager -could possibly hold in before he spills everything he wanted to say to her? He would die of embarassment. He would be bested by a sixteen year old magician! He blushed like crazy now. And Sadie looked particularly interested in his self-torture. "So, what did you say? 'Sharp tongue' as I recall, right?" She asked mischieviously. He fidgeted nervously in his chair, he eyed his steak. He looked at Sadie and the twilight back anf forth. He nodded. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Sadie Kane had tried her fish fillet. And it was. Freakin'. Awesome. Her eyes occasionally staring at Anubis' gorgeous face thinking so many times: Snap out of it Sadie Kane, he's five thousand bloody years old and you're bloody 13, She would scold herself. "So, heard Walt married Jaz and moved far east." Anubis said uneasily. She dropped her spoon in alarm. Tears stung her eyes a little bit. Her heart pounded weakly at his name, and only had Anubis realized that this was a sore spot for her. He held his hands in a apologetic gesture, "I'm sorry, Sadie, I just. . .tried to make a conversation." She held up her hand as she took the napkin from the table to wipe her eye. "It-Its okay," She sniffed, "It's just th-that, I haven't got-gotten over him yet." Anubis stood up and walked to her side of the table without thinking, she tried to punch him, and it hurt, but that didn't stop him from putting his right hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sadie, you don't have to hide it." He said. She looked as if she wanted to drag him into the waters. "First, I'm fine, and second-" She stopped, "Did you just call me Sadie?" He nodded, "That is your name, is it not?" She sniffed as she rested her head against his arm. And right there, right there, he had the urge on hugging her. As if he had not noticed at all, Sadie stood up and dragged him onto the balcony. "Sadie-" He began to say, but he was cut off by the silence of Sadie, eyeing the stars, hugging herself tightly. He realized that she was cold, no wonder, for she wore a spaghetti-strapped dress, she should have been freezing to death by now. He hugged her, big mistake. She became alarmed and pushed him into the water and he went 20 feet under. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Omigosh! Anubis!" She shrieked. Her little act had made her panic. She didn't know he was the one who hugged her! She thought it was a burglar, kidnapper even! Well, he did steal her heart, figuratively. In an attempt to save him, she tossed her purse aside and dove into the water, to help him get out of the cold water. As the moment the cold water splashed all over her, she wanted to scream and go back up, but what if he drowned? She would not take that chance. She opened her eyes and saw Anubis, floating carelessly, drowning down. She dove for him and caught him by the arms and he did the most unexpected thing of all. He gripped her forearm and kissed her, right there in the cold waters, and this kiss lasted for more than minutes. As soon as she realized it she punched him in the chest, dove out of his grip and swam back to the surface. And he followed, which was hard to do with one hand since he touched his chest, which pained from the punch. They both reached the surface, her face boiling with anger. "What was that for?" She demanded as she pushed him. He looked at loss for words, he tried to apologize, but how can a man apologize when a girl keeps pushing you? He tried to hold her hand to stop her attempts, but she was too fast to even watch. At last, he held her hands, gripping tight. "I'm sorry!" He said, "Its just that-I-I-" "I what, Anubis?" She screamed. "I tried to save you! I tried! And you kissed me! Kissed me!" She pulled away unsuccessfully, for his grip made her hands go numb. "I like you, okay?" He blurted. And the suspense was too much, she did not bother to squirm out of his grip. "I've liked you ever since I saw you in Lord Osiris' celebration. I wanted to forget that feeling but I couldn't, Lady Kane! I have decided to keep it off but how can I?" And in an act of love (or hate or whatever) his wish was fulfilled: she kissed him back, hugged him, and held on tight. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ They both woke up, at the same places they were last at, at the bed and the steps. Both touching their lips, as if they really felt the kiss. Sadie sat up groggily and looked at her watch: 3:30 am. She groaned and buried her head in her pillow. But she couldn't help but smile, and so did Anubis. It was a dream, yet it felt so real, no fake, as if their souls were pulled together. It was a dream, it was a date, it was a dream date. Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:Short Stories Category:Sanubis